


Turn back time

by erlasart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, Fire, Hogwarts Era, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlasart/pseuds/erlasart
Summary: Draco's had a rough few years, if that's what you call falling in with a bad lot, attempted murder and a close brush with death. Now facing the weight of his misdeeds, Draco tries to pinpoint when it all went wrong.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 63
Kudos: 248
Collections: HD Wireless 2020





	Turn back time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts).



> Song prompt: Cher - 'Turn Back Time'
> 
> Emma, I took your prompt, ran away and made something self-indulgent. I hope you still enjoy it.
> 
> I tried to push myself outside of my artistic comfort zone (in terms of style, backgrounds, composition and lighting). I have so much more to learn but I think I improved a bit while making this.

**Author's Note:**

> 🎵 This work is part of H/D Wireless, a song inspired, anon, Drarry fest with its home on tumblr! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, shower our content creators with all the love you have to give by leaving kudos ❤️ and comments 💌 on their work!
> 
> [Check out the fest tumblr to find even more works and daily updates!](http://hd-wireless.tumblr.com/)


End file.
